Bintitan?
by Minguy
Summary: Kata orang sih kalo bintitan itu artinya suka ngintipin orang? Seoksoo Junhao Seventeen [Seokmin,Jisoo,Junhui,Minghao]


**Bintitan?**

 **.**

 **Seoksoo**

 **Junhao**

 **Seventeen Member**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua member berkumpul mengelilingi 2 orang dengan mata yang tampak membengkak sebelah. Dari bangun pagi tadi teriakan nyaring milik Seungkwan mengalum membangunkan seluruh penghuni dorm. Semua keluar dengan tampang yang bervariasi. Mingyu yang mengumpulkan barangnya mengira jika dorm ini kebakaran, Seungcheol yang membawa pemukul _baseball_ mengira jika ada maling yang masuk ke dorm. Namun sayangnya yang mereka ekspektasikan sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

Karena nyatanya yang Seungkwan teriakkan adalah kedua mata Seokmin dan Junhui yang tampak membengkak.

"Bagaimana bisa mata kalian begitu?"

Sang _Leader_ bertanya, namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari dua terdakwa.

"Aku tidak tau _hyung_ , malam tadi mataku masih normal. Bagaimana bisa jadi kayak gini?" Yang lebih muda buka suara, menunduk lesu.

"Lah, kok balik nanya" Seungcheol menatap datar Seokmin. "Nanti kita ada jadwal perform nih"

"Katanya kalo mata bintitan itu karena ngintipin orang"

Pemuda dengan wajah emo buka suara, membuat sepuluh orang disana heboh.

"Jadi kalian ngintipin orang?"

" _Heol_.. Kencang juga _Hyung_ "

"Siapa yang kalian intipin?!"

"Rasain karma"

Sedangkan Seokmin dan Junhui hanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah malu.

 _Junhui terduduk diatas toilet. Setelah buang hajat ia merasa lelah. Duduk lebih lama disana rasanya tak masalah._

 _Kriet_

 _Decitan pintu menyadarkan Junhui. Sangking sesaknya ia lupa untuk menutup pintu. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin saja orang itu cuma mau cuci tangan atau apalah._

 _Junhui mengurungkan niatnya untuk keluar. Sepertinya ia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Namun bunyi orang membuka tirai tempat shower menandakan orang itu akan mandi. Junhui berinisiatif untuk pergi. Nanti malah ia yang dikira mengintip._

 _Namun karena penasaran Junhui pun melongokkan kepalanya. Tubuh Junhui menegang, matanya terpaku menatap objek yang berada dibawah guyuran shower dengan tubuh yang hampir naked._

 _Itu Minghao!_

 _Pemuda yang memiliki kebangsaan yang sama dengannya itu memang orang yang disukainya._

 _Jun memantapkan tempat persembunyiannya. Mubazir jika rezeki yang datang ditolak begitu saja. Jadilah ia berjongkok dibalik didinding toilet dengan mata yang masih terpaku menatap bagaimana buliran air merosot indah dipunggung mulus pemuda Xu itu._

.

 _Hari ini benar benar panas. Jika ia tidak kehabisan stok celana dalam mana mau Seokmin naik ke atap. Ia segera meraih benda berwarna hitam itu lalu duduk di salah satu pembatas disana. Ia menyeka keringat, tak sanggup lagi untuk turun dan memilih berjemur dibawah terik matahari._

 _"Aku ingin yang segar" gumaman Seokmin terbang bersama hawa panas yang makin mendera._

 _Telinga Seokmin mendengar bunyi sama percikan air. Ia menoleh, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Sampai ditemukannya lubang sebesar kepalan tangannya menganga. Penasaran, Seokmin pun menjulurkan wajahnya untuk melihat gerangan._

 _Puja Kerang Ajaib!_

 _Seokmin hampir saja berteriak. Ia mengusap matanya, lalu melihat lagi ke objek yang berada dibawah lubang itu._

 _Ini bukan fatamorgana! Ini sungguhan!_

 _Objek itu!_

 _Cintanya!_

 _Jichunya!_

 _Sepertinya tuhan mendengar doa Seokmin. Dengan itu Seokmin berjongkok didepan lubang itu, mengabaikan panas terik yang serasa memanggang punggungnya._

Sontak saja Junhui dan Seokmin menggeleng. Menghilangkan fikiran mesum sebelum member lain menyadarinya.

"Eh, kenapa geleng geleng?"

Minghao bertanya dengan tatapan polosnya. Bayangan lekuk tubuh Minghao kembali hinggap ke kepala Junhui. Ia beranjak, menghindari Minghao sebelum bayangan bayangan itu kembali menguasai otaknya.

Seokmin ikut beranjak menuju kamar. Ia merasa bersalah dengan Jisoo Hyungnya.

"Kufikir yang Wonwoo katakan benar"

 **END**

 **ff ini muncul gara gara artikel tentang mata Seokmin dan Junhui lewat di timeline aku**

 **Seharusnya aku sedih ngelihat yang kaya gitu tapi kenapa bawaannya pengen ngehina?! /slaps/**

 **Btw aku lagi USBN loh /gaadayangnanya/ dan aku malah buat ff-_-**

 **Pokoknya buat reader jangan contoh aku ya!**

 **Makasih buat yang udah mau baca ff + cuap cuap gak penting aku! 3 /ciumsatusatu/**


End file.
